Core B: Abstract The overall goal of the Statistics and Data Management Core (Core B) is to continue providing the computational and analytic resources to support the overall Program Project Grant (PPG) mission of elucidating the molecular neurobiology of mild cognitive impairment (MCI). More specifically, Core B will assist with study design, tissue selection, data management, statistical analysis, and results interpretation to ensure the success of each PPG investigator. Specifically, the core will provide data management linking existing clinical and neuropathological data from the Rush Religious Orders Study (RROS) housed in the Rush Alzheimer?s Disease Core Center (RADCC) with the cellular and molecular findings from the three proposed Program Project Grant (PPG) components. To accomplish this, Core B will: Extract and retrieve relevant data from the RROS clinical and neuropathological databases; expand, document, and maintain a PPG data library and merge RROS data with data generated by the PPG research projects for statistical analysis. In addition, Core B will identify eligible cases based upon inclusion/exclusion criteria specified by the PPG while maintaining blinding to clinical and pathological diagnoses. Finally, provide statistical support for study design, prepare all analytic data sets across projects, perform statistical analyses as needed, and assure statistical accuracy in interpretation and presentation of results. The statistical research team is experienced in the conduct of neuropathological studies involving human tissue samples.